


Weakness

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Pining, Protective Original Percival Graves, basically newt is so precious and adorable that no one can't say no to him, especially percival and theseus, the poor things, they're so weak when it comes to newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Anyone who knows Newt knows this and although the majority of the time most of them give in, there are a few times when it’s necessary to say no. And yes it’s difficult and almost painful to watch the magizoologist sad face, but they manage.There are just two people who can’t (under any circumstance) say no to Newt. And they just happen to be probably the most powerful aurors in the world.Yes, they are Percival Graves and Theseus Scamander.





	1. Theseus

It’s extremely difficult for anyone to say no to Newt Scamander, the man has something in his eyes, a spark that any person who knows him likes to see. But when said spark fades away, when the lovely smile that usually accompanies it disappears it’s devastating.

Anyone who knows Newt knows this and although the majority of the time most of them give in, there are a few times when it’s necessary to say no. And yes it’s difficult and almost painful to watch the magizoologist sad face, but they manage.

There are just two people who can’t (under any circumstance) say no to Newt. And they just happen to be probably the most powerful aurors in the world.

Yes, they are Percival Graves and Theseus Scamander. But Percival’s case is story for another time.

Let’s talk about Theseus for a moment.

Theseus Scamander, the war hero who can endure torture of any kind, who’s the most brave wizard that England has ever known, has the biggest soft spot for his little brother.

Throw the man in the middle of the ocean, burn his skin with dragon fire, break every one of the bones of their body, but he’d remain collected, he’d never surrender.

But if Newt looks at him with his big bright eyes and that lovely pout he makes when something doesn’t go like he planned, Theseus is completely lost and says yes even before his brother finishes his request.

He’s human after all, humans have weaknesses and his is tall, has curly hair and lovely freckles all over his face.

Everybody that meets the two brothers is aware of the situation. And, tragically, the Ministry of Magic found out on the very first week Newt decided to visit his brother. After a ‘minor’ incident with a particularly annoying niffler, the Minister himself asked Theseus to tell his brother not to bring his case anymore.

And Merlin have mercy on his poor soul, he tried, but couldn’t do it.

He had asked his brother to come to his office. He had explained the situation, but Newt stared at him with a heartbroken expression and looked at his feet.

“I understand,” he had breathed in a painful whisper. But Theseus just couldn’t stand it and kissed his brother on the forehead.

“You know what? Just forget everything I said, you can keep bringing your case just be careful with your creatures and stay in my office as long as possible, right?”

It’s been almost a year since that happened and now most of the auror and Ministry workers are used to it, they just make sure to be really careful when they’re near Theseus’ office.

Usually Newt’s pouts not only give him anything he wants, he also gets hugs and kisses. Because Theseus is that kind of touch starved brother who wraps himself around Newt every opportunity he has.

So when Newt looks at him with that pleading look on his face, Theseus gives him whatever he wants at the moment and kisses him on the forehead.

And Newt appreciates those moments of comfort. Because Theseus arms were around him when he returned home after being expelled from Hogwarts, he was there when Newt couldn’t save that sick wampus, he was there when the hippogriff Newt was taking care of had to come back to nature.

He’s always been there and Newt is thankful for that.

And just sometimes… maybe sometimes he looks at his brother intently and maybe his mouth quirks (they say he’s pouting but he’ll never admit it) not because he wants to ask for something but because he wants his brother to kiss him and hug him. And of course Theseus does it happily.

Newt feels safe when he’s with his brother.

And he certainly is, no one would dare to put a hand on him. Poor of the soul that looks at Newt funny, pity those not smart enough to keep his distance.

Because Theseus Scamander is determined to protect his little brother from anyone.


	2. Percival

Percival Graves has almost nothing in common with his friend Theseus Scamander, but the one thing he has is his inability to say no to Newt Scamander.

The worst thing is that everyone knows it. Some of them understand very well since they’ve experienced the power of those bright eyes, it’s a nightmare to watch those filled with sadness, it’s almost impossible keep it together when Newt starts to plead for something. So they understand, but they also know saying no is sometimes necessary and it can be done.

They also know Theseus and Percival can’t. Their weakness is a man who carries a case full of magical and very dangerous creatures.

When Newt Scamander returned to New York and visited MACUSA for the second time he met Percival Graves, the real one that is. They all watched in shock as their boss stumbling over his own words as he offered a job to the oblivious magizoologist.

But it wasn’t that particular event what made them realized the gravity of the situation.

It was after the first case Newt helped them with. Newt took care of an injured manticore and asked Graves to keep her (because the magizoologist insisted it was female they had no idea) in his case and feed her.

A fucking manticore. A dangerous beast that Picquery would’ve ordered to kill immediately… It was the most natural thing to do, but what did Graves do?

“Mr Scamander I-I… This is very dangerous you can’t keep-” the wizard started, but interrupted himself when he saw the tears falling from Newt’s eyes, his lips quirked into an adorable pout.

“Please, Mr Graves,” Newt pleaded and well…

Percival Graves was just human after all.

“Okay, you can keep it, but it has to be in your case the whole time, alright?”

“Yes! Thank you, Mr Graves. You’re very kind.” Newt told him, but he turned around quickly so he didn’t notice the blush spreading on Graves’ face.

It’s even worse nowadays.

Newt rescues an illegal creature, one that hasn’t been allowed in America since 1889? It’s not a problem because he has a special permit signed by the Director of Magical Security himself.

Newt wants every single auror in MACUSA to learn more about magical creatures and how to protect them, well the very next day they all have to a very long conference (in which the only person who talks is Newt Scamander) and stay till the end unless they want to end up fired and probably hexed by a very pissed Percival Graves.

And since it’s clear that's not gonna change anytime soon, they (just sometimes) use it in their benefits. Just to ask for a few days off or simply to protect themselves from the Director’s wrath when they make a mistake. They just need to get Newt Scamander on their side first and the only thing he does is to look at Graves and the wizard practically melts under that beautiful gaze.

Because anything that Newt Scamander wants Percival Graves gives him.


End file.
